


《半生缘》

by MiracleOlivia



Category: all堂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleOlivia/pseuds/MiracleOlivia





	1. Chapter 1

01

前些年的时候上海来了个戏班子，听班主说是因为“北平忒不太平，到处都是举着大字报游行的学生，梨园行的生意做不下去”才往南来了。虽然来了上海以后他们才发现不太平的地方并不只北平一处，往哪里搬都是一样的。

那时候戏班子里人还不太多，重新安置也简单，在东边花二十大洋租个园子，拾掇完了往门前挂块写着“德云社”的门牌就能开张卖票。

上海捧戏的人不似京津多，但好在钱多事少的人多，所以德云社的生意一直还不错，后来就直接把那个园子盘了下来。

几年间园子里头虽说没出那种大红大紫的角儿，但小有名气的倒是有那么三四五六个——高峰、栾云平、陶阳、阎鹤祥和孟鹤堂，再有他们少班主郭麒麟也算一个。其中栾云平身兼数职，除了上台唱戏还任着园子里的大总管，平日里大大小小的事儿都归他安排。

有天晚上演出原本排的是郭麒麟和阎鹤祥的《百花亭》，一众要上台的正在后台化着装，栾云平忽然进来叫他们停了手。

“都先甭捯饬了，今儿晚上的戏换成《汾河湾》，那小孟儿和陶阳呢？”

孟鹤堂和陶阳正站的远远的优哉游哉的看着他们一群人忙活，自己冷不丁的成了主角，直接愣在了原处，被催了几声才回过神儿来去找水衣子换。

“为什么忽然要换孟哥他们上啊？”郭麒麟方才正往脸上敷水粉，现下弄了一半停了手，整张脸看着格外可乐。

栾云平忍着笑说：“张家二少爷晚上包了场子，点名儿要听小孟儿的活，就临时换了呗，咱又犯不着开罪他。”

“前天他们老太太做寿找咱们去唱戏的那个张家吗？”张九泰凑过来问。“我听说他们家那个二少爷小时候摔着过，腿脚不怎么利索，体格也弱，成天喝药吊着，也不怎么出门，跟个瓷娃娃似的。好些年没人见着他了，也不知道做寿那天台底下有他没有。”

“我也听过，说是那脸惨白惨白的，头发秃了还有点驼背……”秦霄贤转过身连说带比划，一不小心下巴颏磕到了椅子背上，疼的直抽气。

郭麒麟撇了撇嘴：“一听就不是什么好人。”

孟鹤堂描眉毛的手一哆嗦，脑子里头已经把这个张二少爷想成了话本里青面獠牙满脸褶子的荒山野鬼。

旁边的周九良看向他：“没事儿，先生，您上台的时候我们就在台子边儿上呢。”

“对对对，”郭麒麟过去捏了捏孟鹤堂搁在腿上的手，“我也去看去。”

周九良扫了一眼两人握在一处的手，默不作声的低下头去接着擦三弦儿。

“你们几个可消停会儿吧，一个个的见过张二少爷吗就这么埋汰人家？你们这多半啊都是以讹传讹，不可信。”高峰在旁边实在忍不下去这一帮碎嘴子，出声打断了他们。“还有大林，你赶紧把脸洗干净了去，这样好看吗看着。”

不过当天晚上孟鹤堂上台了之后发现高峰说的对，道听途说确实不可信。

那个张二少爷的长相跟张九泰他们说的一点关系也没有，甚至以孟鹤堂的眼光算得上是十分好看。

他穿着一件银灰色的缎面长衫，坐在第一排微微眯起眼睛看着台上，在这之前孟鹤堂以为上海有钱人家的少爷都是穿西装的。但他穿这身并不显得迂腐，反而多了些儒雅的气质，孟鹤堂看着看着倒想起很多年前的一位书院先生来。

台下就坐着一个人，缺了点热闹气，是好是坏都没人反应，反而比满堂观众的时候更难唱些。

唱完了一下台，孟鹤堂就感觉自个身上已经出了一层汗，里衬黏在身上十分不舒服，就先去内间换行头洗脸，捯饬完了一出来见后台基本都空了，就栾云平、高峰和郭麒麟还在这坐着聊天。

栾云平见他出来，指了指桌上的一个雕花盒子说：“小孟儿，这是张云雷……就是那个张家的二少爷送你的，还说请你明天去张家宅子里谈戏。”

“里头是什么呀？”孟鹤堂立即去研究那个盒子——德云社从上到下都是这个特点——视钱财如性命。

“不知道，这不是等着你来开吗，反正挺沉的。”

“兴许是一盒子大洋呢……”孟鹤堂边说边开了那个盒子，结果被里头一套水钻的头面晃愣了神儿。

“嚯，”高峰俯身凑近了端详，“这可比一盒子大洋值钱，以前北平那位太后老佛爷赏戏都少见这么赏的。”

郭麒麟看着盒子里的头面皱了眉头：“栾哥你就不觉着……那人又包场又送东西的，不安好心吗？”

“说明小孟儿唱的好，人家乐意捧呗。”栾云平平时见谁嫌弃谁，唯独不埋汰孟鹤堂，不光不埋汰，还成天见缝插针的夸上两句，“潘郎车满”这样的词都能给挖出来使，夸到高峰都来问孟鹤堂是不是他失散多年的儿子。栾云平听见他这个评价之后气得不行——人家小孟多好看啊，我能生出那样的儿子来吗？！

“得，我跟您说不到一块去，我找小孟儿去。”

郭麒麟说完绕到孟鹤堂后边搂他的腰，脑袋搁到他肩上，孟鹤堂正望着张云雷送的那套水钻头面发着愁，一时间也忘了阻止他。

“孟哥，我晚上去你那屋睡去成吗？”

孟鹤堂抬手揉了揉郭麒麟发顶：“行啊，你跟九良说了没有？”

“他刚才答应了……”

“他能不答应吗，”栾云平说，“刚才九良在台上弹错了一个音儿，正被老先生罚着呢，大林欺负人家没法说话，过去说‘你答应了就眨眨眼’，除非他能把眼珠子瞪出来要不然可不就得答应了吗。”

 

 

02

郭麒麟和孟鹤堂一块回了后院住处，前者抢先一步进去点着了灯——孟鹤堂平时看着挺精细一人，就是手上没点准头，什么都能祸祸，碎个碗盘茶盅也就算了，之前点个灯也能洒一地灯油，险些烧了房子，因而郭麒麟出于对感情和自家家产两方面的考虑，基本不给孟鹤堂碰点火这种活的机会。

孟鹤堂跟在后面进去，临关门往黑漆漆的中院望了一眼——自然是什么也看不见。他解着长衫的扣子叹了口气：“也不知道九良被老先生罚完了没有，多少年没在台上出过错的人了，也不知道今儿是怎么着……诶，大林，你记不记着你那衣服被我搁哪去了？”

“您这一整天又是张家少爷又是九良的，可不是不记着我在哪了吗。”

“啊？”孟鹤堂回过头去，只见郭麒麟两手托着腮闷闷不乐的坐在桌子跟前，也不知道在想些什么，这才发觉自己近日确实没太顾得上他。

但好在这位大少爷心思浅，有什么事都搁在面儿上，哄也好哄。不跟周九良似的，什么事都能在心里憋上个一年半载，到最后把自己别扭的够呛。

孟鹤堂一边想着一边到郭麒麟旁边，拉起他一只手贴在自己心口，笑着说：“怎么不记得，你不是搁这儿呢吗。”

方才孟鹤堂一进门就脱了外头的长衫，身上就剩一套牙白的里衬，隔着一层薄薄的布料郭麒麟能够清晰地感受到他胸口的温度和规律的搏动，仿佛掌心窝着一只不安分的白兔子。

郭麒麟愣了半晌，手指顺势解开了孟鹤堂胸口的扣子，探进去触及一片滑腻的皮肤。他把孟鹤堂压到桌子上亲吻，牙齿轻轻的碾过他的嘴唇，舌头细细的舔过牙齿，勾着他的纠缠。

孟鹤堂衣裳早都被解了个七七八八，绸缎的布料在身上挂不住，顺着滑下去，露出白皙的胸膛。

郭麒麟一路向下，吻过他的下巴、脖颈、锁骨，落下深深浅浅的印迹，像是在水里晕开了几点朱砂。他轻车熟路的从旁边的抽屉里拿出一盒软膏，两指并拢挑出一大块探到孟鹤堂身后，送进幽闭的穴口。

湿热的肠壁立即柔软的缠上了外来之物，抽插几个来回，脂膏就化成了水，顺着他修长的手指淌到指根。

孟鹤堂自己也起了反应，忍不住自个动手抚慰半硬的性器。郭麒麟却握住了他的手腕不让他动作，俯下身子凑到他耳边吹气：“哥你别着急啊。”

郭麒麟平常有时候直接跟他“小孟小孟”的叫，但一到了干这事的时候叫哥就叫的格外殷勤。

孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇瞪了他一眼，但他现在眼角泛红水汽氤氲的模样倒也没多大威慑力。

郭麒麟觉着扩张的差不多了，抽出手指换上了自己早已硬挺多时的性器，扶着柱身慢慢的挤进尚未完全闭合的穴口。

进入了不到一半孟鹤堂就疼的眼里泛了一层水光，他们这么些年这事早做了许多遍，但孟鹤堂依旧不太能适应他那物件儿。郭麒麟见状停下了身下的动作，安抚似的轻轻落下一个个亲吻，指尖轻轻的按压早已被撑平了的穴口。

孟鹤堂看着他小心翼翼的样子有点想笑，忍着疼凑到郭麒麟耳边，声音伴着温热的气息吹进他的耳朵：“没事儿，你动吧。”说完伸出舌尖舔了舔他的耳廓，酥酥麻麻的触感弄得郭麒麟心里像是落了一片羽毛。

他把孟鹤堂的腿扶到自己腰间开始小幅度的抽送，每一下都能翻出殷红的嫩肉，像是一种隐晦的挽留，又像是对下一次进入的邀请。

孟鹤堂放软了腰身，渐渐找着些许快感，不由随着他的动作发出几声压抑的呻吟。

这时候忽然房门被敲了两记，孟鹤堂被吓了一跳，咬着自己胳膊把口中的喘息吟哦都咽了下去。

“谁啊？”郭麒麟匀了匀气息问道。

门外传来一道尚有些稚气的声线：“是我，周九良，我外衣湿了回来拿件衣服穿。”

两人都松了一口气，郭麒麟接着说：“我那柜子里有新的，你随便穿件就成。”

周九良没再答话，门外传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，他似乎是走了。

孟鹤堂却有点不放心：“这大晚上的，孩子着凉了怎么办……”

这话一下子就戳到郭麒麟不乐意的点上了，心说你都倒现在了还顾念周九良。他扣着孟鹤堂的腰发狠一下子顶到底，孟鹤堂没忍住“啊”的叫了一声，后穴猛地一缩，前面也跟着射出来。

他满是情欲的脸上带了点愠怒，但郭麒麟不管他，每回都是整根抽出整根没入，时不时地的碾过他的敏感点，到最后孟鹤堂叫哑了一把好嗓子，带着哭腔跟他告饶：“嗯啊……大林……你慢点……”

郭麒麟这才觉得把他欺负过了，使劲顶弄几下释放在了他体内，又弄来热水给两人清洗一番，折腾到半夜才睡了。

 

 

03

孟鹤堂刚来德云社的时候郭麒麟也就七八岁，那时候他爹管着一大帮子徒弟学艺唱戏，他娘照着一大帮子徒弟吃饭穿衣，都不太顾得上他，所以他反而觉得跟这位于大爷从茶馆领回来的眉清目秀的小师哥更亲近点——主要原因是孟鹤堂给他买糖葫芦。

孟鹤堂比郭麒麟大了七岁，也挺喜欢这个成天黏在他身后的小孩。他入门比其他师兄弟晚了不少，但好在悟性不错，能抓出戏里的韵来，上了台也有人乐意看，挣了钱了就开始给郭麒麟买那些豌豆黄、驴打滚、盆儿糕之类的，给郭麒麟甜坏了半口牙，甜化了一颗心。

那个时候德云社在北京的园子位置不错，地段好，来往的人也多，唯一美中不足的是对面街隔了几米远有个丽红馆，门前小姐一挥手绢，甜腻腻的脂粉味儿能飘到德云社门口，有些原本打算来看戏的一琢磨就往对面去了。

有回一个男的显然是在对面喝蒙了，不知道把孟鹤堂认成了谁，拉着他怎么也不放手，郭麒麟上去就照那人脸上来了一拳，结果直接被那个人身后的两个随从摁地上打的没法还手。孟鹤堂一看直接一脚踹在那人肚子上，挣脱开了过去想帮郭麒麟。

那俩随从一看这情况，脑子里头补出来一场他们大哥的姘头被小白脸拐走了的故事，下手更是毫不留情。

最后还是栾云平出来调停，那人本来也理亏，这事也就不了了之了。

晚间儿孟鹤堂给郭麒麟擦药，看着他身上大大小小的伤忍不住皱眉头，手上使了点劲儿按在他胳膊上的一块淤青上，疼的后者直嗷嚎。

“知道疼当时怎么不跑啊，非趴那给人家打。”

郭麒麟十分委屈：“还有没有点良心了你，我那是为了保护谁啊！”

“可算了吧，我俩谁打得过谁还难说呢。”

“那咱俩比划比划不就完了。”郭麒麟趁孟鹤堂不注意探身挠他腰间的软肉，孟鹤堂觉着痒就后躲，不小心躲过了头直接躺在了床上。郭麒麟一下子没了支撑，也跟着往前倒，幸亏他眼疾手快的往旁边撑了一下才没直接砸孟鹤堂脸上。

俩人闹腾完了忽然发现他们现在的姿势似乎有些过于暧昧，郭麒麟居高临下的看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，他一直觉得孟鹤堂的眼睛很好看，尤其是现在那双黑亮的瞳子只盛着他一个人的影子的时候。目光沿着他高挺的鼻梁落到微张的嘴唇上，郭麒麟忽然想起早春时候开的桃花，柔软的粉红色花瓣含着剔透的露水，尚带着一二点的青涩。

郭麒麟大着胆子低下头去碰了碰他的嘴唇，发现孟鹤堂没有拒绝的意思才小心翼翼的加深了这个吻。

实际上这也不算是一个吻，因为在德云社后院跟一群哥哥弟弟长大的郭麒麟根本就不会接吻，全凭一点本能毫无章法的啃咬吮吸。末了孟鹤堂摸着嘴唇忍着笑看他：“你怎么还咬人呢，跟小狗似的。”

郭麒麟有点不好意思，但嘴上依旧不服输：“说的好像你知道该怎么着似的。”

“谁说我不知道了。”孟鹤堂撑起身子又跟郭麒麟吻在一处，湿热的舌尖舔过唇齿，灵巧的探入口腔引着他的舌头纠缠，直到挤尽了胸腔中的最后一点空气，才各自分开喘息。

半晌郭麒麟才出于好奇的问道：“孟哥，你这都是跟谁学的啊？”

孟鹤堂脸上不知道是因为憋气还是因为有些不好意思透出一层粉色：“书院里的先生教的。”

“可算了吧您，书院先生哪有教这个的。”郭麒麟一脸不相信，心说谁还没上过几天学了。

“真的。”

从此往后郭麒麟就跟孟鹤堂开始了好几年的“地下恋情”，不过也不是特别地下——只躲着郭麒麟的爹妈、孟鹤堂的师傅师娘，对关系好点的师兄师弟倒是没怎么避讳，按栾云平的话说这算是“土埋半截”。

当然后来他们才发现他们这半截的土也没埋好，根本谁也没瞒过去。

 

 

04

晚上放纵的结果就是第二天早上孟鹤堂着凉发了烧，只觉着脑袋昏昏沉沉的，躺在床上不想动弹。

郭麒麟带着十分愧疚大清早的就去找大夫，又拿着开的药方去买药，来来回回折腾了半上午，回来的时候看见栾云平在那敲门，怕他吵着孟鹤堂睡觉就赶忙过去止住了他。

见栾云平一脸疑惑，他小声解释道：“小孟发烧了，还睡着呢。”

“好好的怎么还发烧了呢？吃药了没有啊？”

郭麒麟抬起手里提着的纸包晃了晃：“刚我去买的，还没熬上。”

“我去弄吧，”栾云平接过来，“对了，小孟吃饭了没有？”

“我也顺道买了。”

郭麒麟给他看另一只手里拿的油纸包，栾云平打开瞅了一眼里头洒满了红豆蜜枣的盆儿糕忍不住皱眉头。

“得，我给他煮点米粥去，这玩意儿您还是留着自个儿吃吧。”

栾云平拿着药要走，郭麒麟在后边又叫住他：“诶，栾哥，你刚才找孟哥什么事儿啊？待会他醒了我跟他说一声。”

“没事儿了，”栾云平摆摆手，“昨天那张云雷不是要找小孟谈戏吗，刚才他们家汽车来接人，我本来寻思过来叫他来着，现在我跟他们实话实说了就完事了。”

后来栾云平来送了米粥和药汤，孟鹤堂感动万分的吃了——尤其因为他喝完药之后栾云平给他塞了一块蜜饯。

可是因为前一天睡得晚也可能是药劲儿到了，孟鹤堂一直睡到了傍晚，迷迷糊糊的听见好像有人说话。他撑着床坐起来揉了揉眼睛，适应了一会才看清是郭麒麟和秦霄贤正站在门口说话。

“你俩说什么呢，怎么不进来啊？”

秦霄贤一扭头见他醒了，就直接跟正主说：“张二少爷来了，在前厅呢。”

“他来干什么了？找我吗？”

“嗯，也不都是……他还拜师来了。”

 

 

05

孟鹤堂匆匆洗漱一番换了衣裳去了前院，还没进门就听见一声“不行不行，我就要拜师，我要见班主”。

张云雷穿了一件鹅黄的大褂，在人群里惹眼的很，旁边高峰栾云平正劝着，还围了一堆看热闹的师兄弟。

还没等孟鹤堂震惊完这人怎么能在富贵人家的少爷和小泼妇这两种形象之间自由转换，张云雷就先注意到了他，从人群里挤到他跟前叫了声“小哥哥”。

然后张云雷揽着孟鹤堂的肩，颇为委屈道：“小哥哥，我带着拜师礼来拜师的，他们不让我见师父。”

郭麒麟在旁边一下子把他的手拍下去：“别老是动手动脚的，我哥还生病呢，再说你拜师了吗就开始叫师父。”

“不是，”栾云平过来说，“您大少爷当的好好的来戏园子拜什么师啊，看您这身板儿哪学的了这个呀。”

孟鹤堂也看他，他嗓子还有些哑：“对啊，怎么好端端的要来学戏啊？”

“上午我找人来请你你不过去，我不就来了吗。”

“我那个昨天……着凉发烧了才没去。”孟鹤堂含糊的解释道。

张云雷连忙去摸他额头，十分关切的问道：“现在还不舒服吗？待会我找人来给你看看好不好？”

“没事了已经。”孟鹤堂有点不好意思的把他的手拉下来，结果反而被对方握住了。

“合着您是为了见小孟儿来的啊，您乐意听他唱戏来听就是了，您家又不差这点票钱，也用不着拜师傅啊。”栾云平接着劝道。

“不行，这不一样……”拜师的话能直接住这儿的。

他还没说完，前厅的门就被人推开了。

郭德纲走进来看着这一屋子的人也纳闷：“都聚这干什么呢？晚上园子要关门还是怎么着？”

郭麒麟一指张云雷：“您可算是来了，这位先生要拜师学艺。”

郭德纲看了看张云雷，问道：“拜师礼带了吗？”

“带了。”张云雷对旁边一个人招了招手，估计是张家的佣人，那人捧了一个盒子过来，张云雷接了又递给郭德纲。

后者打开看了一眼，只见里面都是一张张的银元券，他接过来，脸上看不出什么表情，只说让张云雷磕个头，张云雷照着做了。

“成，这不就完事了吗，都散了吧，都该干什么干什么去吧。”

郭德纲说完一手托着盒子走了，一群人正愣着，郭麒麟最先反应过来，小跑着追了过去。

“爸，您怎么还收他当徒弟啊？”

“为什么不收？”郭德纲理所当然道：“他一看就不是来学戏的，拿钱还不用出力，多好啊。”

“但他是来抢你儿……”

“儿媳妇”仨字在郭麒麟嘴边滚了好几圈又被他咽下去，他想了想换了种说法：“钱和您儿子您要哪个？”

“那得看他给多少钱了。”

“不是，您可就我一个儿子啊。”

“你也知道我就你一个儿子，还整天给我整些有的没的，别寻思着我什么都不知道。”郭德纲瞥了他一眼。“过两天你于大爷五大姑表妹的亲姐夫表叔家的孙女要来上海，你去见见，然后陪人家玩两天。”

“嚯，您能攀上这门亲戚也够费劲的，但我为什么得陪她啊？”

“你说为什么……”

郭德纲开门进了屋，郭麒麟也跟着一块进去。

孟鹤堂从影壁后面绕出来，神情复杂的看着两人的背影，轻轻的叹了口气。

 

 

06

过了五六天孟鹤堂的病才好的差不多了，只是偶尔会干咳两声，期间张家的医生每天早晚都要来看两遍，大多时候张云雷也跟着，看到最后孟鹤堂自己都觉着已经没什么事儿了，医生也不知道该下什么医嘱，只能说让孟鹤堂多喝热水。

晚上按顺序该排孟鹤堂的戏，栾云平找人挂水牌子之前过来问他能不能唱，孟鹤堂试着唱了两句，觉得没什么问题，旁边的人听着也说没毛病，就按顺次排了他们的《四郎探母》。

晚间的时候这出戏前段唱的有惊无险，到了当间儿的时候孟鹤堂忽然觉着嗓子发痒，他忍着咳嗽，一不留神一句话最后几个字唱破了音。

台下观众一片寂静，伴奏乐器的声音也渐渐的停了。

陶阳鞠了个躬：“对不住各位，今儿我师弟嗓子不在家，在这给您赔个不是。”

栾云平一直在二楼看着，见着情况赶紧推了推旁边的一个人：“观众要什么给什么，千万别闹起来。”

待到那人应了声跑下去了栾云平才意识到自己派出去的是园子里公认脑子少根弦儿的秦霄贤。

秦霄贤下去之后直接往旁边放茶壶的桌子上一站，扯着嗓子喊了一句：“你们要什么给什么？！千万别闹起来！”

他这话仿佛给观众提了个醒儿，一个人站起来拿起一个茶碗往地上一摔，白瓷砰地一声炸开，溅的到处都是。

堂里霎时乱成了一锅粥，有人抓了桌子上的干果蜜饯往台上扔，还有扔瓷器的，一个茶碟险些划了陶阳的脸。

孟鹤堂拉着陶阳要下台，这时候忽然听见门外传来三声枪响，混乱的场面一下子安静下来。

门口走进一个穿着黑色警察制服的人，手里还举着手枪，方才那三声枪估计就是他对着天放的。

他大概是个长官之类的，身后还跟着一群衣服形制更为简单些的警察。

旁边有个人本来站在椅子上闹的起劲，他直接过去一脚踹翻了那张椅子，把那人摔了个够呛。

“闹什么事儿啊？都不活啦？！”

然后孟鹤堂看到了一个熟悉的身影——张云雷穿一件黑色的条纹大褂，手里拿一把折扇，踱到那个警官身侧。

张云雷瞥了一眼一片狼藉的大堂，朗声说道：“各位闹够了的，自个儿拿着票到张家的商铺里去，张家分文不少的把票钱退给你们。没闹够的就接着闹，但下回再开枪可就不一定对着谁了。”


	2. Chapter 2

07

待园子里的观众散的差不多了，张云雷就想去后台找孟鹤堂，却被旁边的人一把拦住。

“别走啊，我这替你跑了一趟好歹让我看看长什么模样吧？”这人叫朱云峰，诨名烧饼，跟张云雷算是发小。

“那你跟着吧。”张云雷说完就走，烧饼赶忙整整警服的腰带追了上去。

后台好几个演员正在卸妆，高峰见他俩过来知道是要找孟鹤堂，便迎过去说道：“烦请二位稍等一会，小孟换了行头就过来。”他指了指一个关着门的厢房。

“这是个多大的角儿啊，还得让老子等着？”烧饼大爷似的往旁边一坐，两腿一叠，抽出根香烟点上：“想当年就算……”他还没说完就被张云雷瞪了一眼，撇撇嘴噤了声。“得，我等还不成吗。”

高峰赔着笑解释道：“这也不是他有意怠慢您，我们这儿有规矩，戏里的行头不能带到烟火里来，怕弄脏了人物——诶，这不就来了吗。”

烧饼往厢房那边看过去，却见一个穿着黑色长衫的人往他们这边来，边走还边冲张云雷笑着打了个招呼，十分熟稔的样子。

烧饼把张云雷拉到一边问道：“这怎么是个男的啊？”

“我什么时候说过是女的了？”

“那你那么着急忙慌的？我饭都没吃就给你拽过来了，合着是这么个——”他说着朝孟鹤堂看了一眼，孟鹤堂不知道他们在说什么，就站在旁边等着，见烧饼看自己就冲他笑了笑。他这一笑牵动了一双灵动的眼睛，随着笑容弯成两道流畅的弧线。

烧饼看着看着摸着后脑勺也不自觉的对他露出了一个不太聪明的笑容。

他方才还暗自嫌弃孟鹤堂把头发都向后拢着梳了个老气横秋的背头，但现下却觉得他五官生的精致，确实应该梳个这样的头发清清楚楚的露出来。

“小哥哥，”张云雷给孟鹤堂介绍道，“这是朱云峰。”

孟鹤堂向烧饼鞠了个躬：“方才多谢先生。”

“哎哎哎，不谢不谢，你叫我烧饼就成。”

孟鹤堂应了声，心说这人还挺自来熟。他又问道：“不过你们今天怎么知道会有闹事的？”

烧饼掐了烟往旁边一扔：“那就说来话长了……”

其实这图张云雷本来也订了德云社里的包厢要去看戏的，但他之前的同学曹鹤阳当天从英国回上海，上午到的火车，晚间一群当时书院的同学设宴给他接风洗尘，他推脱不开，只能跟着一块去了。

张云雷一顿饭吃的心不在焉，时不时的往窗外看两眼——聚会的饭店就在德云社对面往东不远处，透过琉璃窗就能看见德云社的牌子。

烧饼来得晚，一进门就看见张云雷魂不守舍的往外看，就绕过去往他肩上不轻不重的拍了一下：“窗户外边有什么啊？这么入神，我来了你看都不看我一眼。”

张云雷被冷不丁的吓了一跳，回过头去没好气的瞥了他一眼：“你哪来那么大面子？”

“是啊，”曹鹤阳也说，“这个点儿才来还理直气壮的。”

“我这不是刚下班吗，现在我只要一走早了，转明儿就有人跟我爸告状去。”

一群人笑的前仰后合的，只笑话他说“你也有今天”。

烧饼的父亲是长江陆军部总长，前两年见他玩的实在不像样，就给他在当地警察署安排了个职务，官衔不大，事儿也不多，仗着他爸的名号也能在里面横着走，唯一让他头疼的就是得天天按时上下班。

朱云峰脱了制服外套随手一扔，坐下利落的罚完了三杯酒，就问曹鹤阳回来准备干什么。

“肯定是要去医院的，但还没联系。”曹鹤阳随口答道，又说：“今儿先不谈这些，就纯粹聚着乐一乐。”他叫了个听差进来道：“人都来齐了，把她们叫过来吧。”

听差应了声，出去不一会引回八九个千娇百媚浓妆艳抹的姑娘来。

“哟，小四你这可以啊。”烧饼没等他说话自个儿指了指一个穿着碧色印花短旗衫的：“你过来。”

曹鹤阳冲她一点头：“给朱四爷倒酒去吧。”那个姑娘一步三摇的到烧饼旁边坐了，曹鹤阳又问：“还有要自己挑的没有？没有我就安排了，待会喝完了酒就各自带着伴儿到楼下舞蹈厅跳舞去。”

又有几个人自己挑了舞女作陪，曹鹤阳见张云雷兴致缺缺的，随手点了两个：“你们去陪着张二爷。”

张云雷听见了摇了摇头：“不用了。”

“怎么，二爷准备剃头当和尚？”那个女孩一挥手，粉红色的绣花帕子带着浓重的香水味从张云雷耳畔擦过去，他下意识的往旁边避了一下。

忽然包厢门被敲了两记，听差过去开了门，见是张家的司机。

“怎么了？”张云雷问道。

那个司机说他原本把车停在路边等着，忽然看见对面德云社还远没到散场的时间就有好些观众往外走。他过去问了问，才知道里面出了乱子。

张云雷一听立即拉着烧饼往外走，烧饼座位还没坐热乎，自然是不太乐意：“德云社有人闹事关你什么事啊？又不是你家的开的。”

“里面有人是我家的不行吗。”

烧饼一听立即明白了，笑着边穿外套边往外边走，看着比张云雷还急两分。“我说你怎么不用姑娘陪酒呢，合着是有人了啊，还是个唱戏的——那叫什么来着——小花旦，是不是？”

“是什么是，你也就知道个花旦，赶紧走。”

烧饼出了饭店正好遇上一队巡逻的警察，他过去拦住他们问道：“兄弟，见过我不？”

那个领头的人连忙点头：“见过见过，这上海哪有人不认得朱四爷您呢。”

烧饼从口袋里掏出五六张十元的钞票来给他：“走，兄弟们跟我撑个场子去。”

08

烧饼叽哩哇啦连说带比划的把事情经过原原本本有用的没用的都跟孟鹤堂说了一遍，中间学张云雷躲舞女的那一段表情极尽夸张，气的张云雷拿扇子打他。

“诶，”烧饼忽然想起那个聚会，“小孟儿，要不你跟我们一块玩去吧？他们现在估计该跳上舞了。”

孟鹤堂还没说话，栾云平就过来了，说是师父叫他。

“这不赶巧了吗，这样我今儿是去不成了。”

张云雷拉住他的手腕，神色略有些担忧：“要不我跟你一块儿去吧。”

“别呀，本来就是我捅了这么大娄子，领罚领骂都是应该的，你跟着去成什么事儿了？”

张云雷拗不过他，只能撒了手，孟鹤堂又谢了他们一遍才自个去郭德纲的房间了。

他站在门前敲了敲门，叫了声“师父”，得了应允才进去。

里面除了郭德纲还有他师娘王惠和郭麒麟，郭麒麟穿着一身蓝哔叽的西装，王惠手法有些生疏的给他打着领带。

孟鹤堂没多看，只低着眉眼走到郭德纲身边又叫了声“师父”。

郭麒麟早听说了晚场的事，寻思郭德纲要罚他，就想求情，结果刚说了句“爸”就被郭德纲一句“这里边儿有你什么事了”全堵了回去。

“你今儿在台上唱的是哪一出？”

“《四郎探母》。”孟鹤堂答道。

“回去把你的唱段唱一遍给高峰听，”郭德纲顿了顿又补充道，“等嗓子好全活了的。”

孟鹤堂原以为要跟之前学艺的时候被罚个跪抄个戏文之类的，没想到只是让他重新唱一遍，一时间反倒愣住了。

“咱这儿不差你那两天，以后身上有什么病啊灾的不爽利就别上去丢人现眼了，那台底下观众不管你今儿好不好，他们只听戏，唱的不好也砸你自个儿招牌。”

“哎，记着了，师父。”孟鹤堂恭恭敬敬的答应了，郭德纲也没再说话，事情就算告一段落。郭麒麟回过身来冲他笑，孟鹤堂低着头只当没看见。

“得了。”王惠终于替郭麒麟打好了领带，系的扣还算平整，只是可能系的太紧了些，勒的郭麒麟脸色有点泛红。王惠急于找人展示自己的作品，便问孟鹤堂道：“小孟，你看他这身好看不好看？”

“好看，”孟鹤堂冲她笑笑，“像是大学的学生。”

王惠在天桥唱大鼓书出身，基本上没见过几个上过学的，因而对读书人有种执念似的。孟鹤堂这话一下子捧到了她心缝里，于是滔滔不绝道：“明儿他要去见的那位小姐才是真的读大学的学生呢，我寻思她们学生都是很新的人物，他再长袍马褂的去人家指定要讨厌了，这才加紧订了这套洋装——真别说，穿上确实是精神。赶明儿再往领口别朵花……”

“妈，”郭麒麟唯恐孟鹤堂误会赶忙解释道，“我明天就是看在我大爷面儿上去带着他那什么亲戚在上海转悠转悠，没别的意思。”

“你是真不明白还是揣着明白装糊涂呢？你真以为自个儿是去当陪玩啊……”

孟鹤堂在旁边听着，感觉自己在这不太合适，就随口诌了个由头回房了。

他一进门就看见周九良坐在床沿上正擦着三弦，听到动静抬起头张了张嘴，但好像又一时想不起说什么，只说了句“先生，您回来啦”。

“嗯。”孟鹤堂知道他想问什么，摆了摆手道：“没事儿，已经翻过去了，早点睡吧。”

周九良这才慢吞吞的搁下三弦去换衣裳，孟鹤堂想到他等了自己一晚上不免有点感动，心说不枉自己当年从天桥把这小孩给捡回来。

09

孟鹤堂脱了外衣躺下，却没什么睡意，翻来覆去的感觉怎么躺都不舒服，最后迷迷糊糊的睡了一小会，再一睁眼发现外头天已经明了，从窗格里透进点微弱的天光来。

咿咿呀呀吊嗓子的声音隐隐约约的传来，大概是那些师弟已经在练功了。

他翻了个身，一低头看到了身下的床单和枕头——都是水蓝色的——跟郭麒麟那身衣裳差不多的颜色。

现在怎么什么都做成蓝的，孟鹤堂觉着反正也睡不着了，索性起来挑了件粉红的长衫穿上，又轻手轻脚的洗漱一番，寻思出去逛游两圈顺道买份早点。

走到前院的时候吊嗓子的声音就清晰了起来，偶尔还能听到几句“小尼姑年方二八，正青春被削去了头发”的唱词，然后是高峰的声音说道：“要想人前显贵，您就得人后受罪……秦霄贤，你站桌子上干什么……调门高不高跟你站的高不高有什么关系？！”

郭德纲近年已经不太教徒弟，这些入门晚的大多是跟着高峰学出来的，基本功学的差不多了师父才给归置归置。

孟鹤堂绕过他们练功的地方出了大门，依稀记得东边有几个早点摊子，就沿着路往那边走。上海的天气总是阴沉沉的，闷热的空气里弥漫着水汽，大概免不了一场雨了。

忽然一辆汽车停在他旁边，按了按喇叭，然后车窗被摇下来，张云雷从车里探出头来冲他挥了挥手。

“小哥哥，你要去哪啊？”

“买早点去。”孟鹤堂回答道。

张云雷把车门打开，让他上车：“那咱们一块去吧，正好我今儿去南京路看商铺，我们顺道在那逛逛。”

孟鹤堂本来也不知道该干什么，就答应了。

他们在南京路的一家广式早茶店吃了早点，然后孟鹤堂发现张云雷说的“看商铺”确实只是随便看看而已，进去看账之类的事另有人做，孟鹤堂都不知道他为什么要来这么一趟。

孟鹤堂一边跟张云雷说着话一边看周围的商店，忽然透过一家店的琉璃窗看到了一个十分熟悉的侧影——郭麒麟正和一个短发的女孩面对面坐着说话，谈得十分投缘的样子。

张云雷见孟鹤堂忽然停住，也跟着看了一眼，见是一家西洋餐厅，自然以为他想吃西餐，就拉着他不由分说进去了。

柜台后面的管事的大概是认得张云雷，亲自迎过来请他们去二楼的包厢。

孟鹤堂上楼梯的时候又往郭麒麟那看了一眼，他不知道怎么没穿那身蓝色的西装，反倒套了一件半新不旧的黑色大褂在身上，却是跟对面的女孩白绸衫黑裙子的学生打扮意外的相衬。

“怎么了？下面有什么……”

张云雷也想凑过去看，却被孟鹤堂推回去。

“没有，我看那人衣服挺好看的。”

“西服吗？那待会我找人也给你定做几套，买现成的总是不太合身。”

孟鹤堂摇摇头：“算了吧，我也不会穿，看看得了。”

他们在包厢落座点了菜，没两句话的功夫就有西崽陆陆续续的端了上来，但孟鹤堂发现这些饭菜要么是油腻的煎肉要么是生冷的果蔬，他都吃不太习惯，就觉得一种叫白兰地的酒挺好喝。

张云雷觉着是果酒也就没拦着他，但没想到孟鹤堂几乎没什么酒量可言，两杯酒喝下去脸上就泛了红。

孟鹤堂把酒杯往桌上一扣，刚要说话，一张嘴又皱了眉头：“你怎么隔我那么远啊？”他绕到桌子那边去，双手捧起张云雷的脸，一低头吻了上去。

张云雷十分配合的张开嘴接受了这个突如其来的亲吻，哪怕孟鹤堂毫无章法又稍带点急切的动作咬破了他的唇角，一股腥甜的味道在唇齿之间蔓延开。孟鹤堂似乎是在发泄什么情绪，张云雷暗自想着，然后搁在孟鹤堂腰间的手一使劲，让他直接坐到自己怀里。

直到孟鹤堂摸索着去解他领口的盘扣，张云雷才按住了他的手腕。

“小哥哥，你喝醉了。”

孟鹤堂小幅度的摇摇头：“我没有。”

“那我们回德云社接着来？”

“不行。”孟鹤堂瞪他一眼，想都不想的回绝道。

张云雷笑着凑过去亲吻他的嘴角。

“看来确实没醉的太厉害。”

10

在南京路这种繁华的地段找家酒店并非难事，侍应生把他们引到房间里，轻轻的关了门离开。

进门先是会客厅，再往里拐一下才是卧室。地上铺着厚重的地毯，走在上面像是踩棉花，桌子沙发也是西洋的式样，桌上摆着些瓶身写着洋文的酒。张云雷从里面挑了一瓶倒了些在玻璃杯里，然后把杯子递给孟鹤堂。

“你要是害怕我们就不——”

“没有。”孟鹤堂打断了他，喝了一小口杯子里琥珀色的酒，借着三分酒劲儿胆子也大了点。他自个儿解了外衣，随手一扔：“房钱都给完了就这么走那多浪费。”

张云雷搂着他腰吻他，舌尖舔过他的唇瓣，探进去引着他的舌头纠缠。两人纠缠着往卧室挪，一路上衣服就被褪了个七七八八。倒下去的时候碰到了床上悬的珍珠穿的帐子，珠子碰在一块噼里啪啦一阵响，大概是房间里除了喘息以外唯一的声音了。

床边的矮柜上搁着些为女客准备的雪花膏之类的东西，张云雷随手拿了一罐，拧开盖子递到孟鹤堂鼻尖。

“小哥哥，这个好不好闻？”

孟鹤堂知道他要拿这个干什么，偏过头遮掩脸上的羞赧。

“你觉着好就成了。”

张云雷挖了一大块在手上，探进紧闭的穴口，肉壁蓦地受了冰冷的膏体的刺激，猛然绞紧了他的手指。张云雷十分耐心的用手指模拟着交合的动作扩张穴口，待到紧张的肠壁松软了下来才抽出手，分开孟鹤堂的大腿，一沉腰性器挤进一个头部。

他扩张做的十分充分，因而进入时候的疼痛已经微弱到在快感面前几乎可以忽略不计，但炙热的物件儿一点一点撑开身体深处的皱褶的感觉依旧刺激的孟鹤堂渗出了两滴生理性的眼泪，他小声但急促喘息起来。

“很疼吗？”张云雷停下动作问他。

“……嗯？”孟鹤堂慢慢的摇了摇头：“不疼。”

“可是你哭了。”

张云雷低头吻去孟鹤堂眼角的一滴泪珠，又细细的从他的眉梢亲吻到胸口，含住嫣红的乳珠，舌尖在上面打了个转，继而轻轻一咬。孟鹤堂措不及防受到这样的挑逗，短促的“啊”了一声，酥麻的快感传到小腹，像是点燃了一条洒满烈酒的道路，下身颤巍巍的抬了头。

孟鹤堂摸索着想自己纾解，但张云雷大概看出来他想干什么，修长的手指先一步环住了他的性器。

“我帮你。”

说完他开始轻柔的套弄起来，时不时的照顾到下面的两个囊袋，身下也小幅度的抽送着，孟鹤堂被两种不同的快感刺激，不多时就呻吟着发泄在了张云雷手里。

孟鹤堂大口的喘着气，胸口剧烈的起伏，像是突然离了水的鱼。他两只手在空气中胡乱抓着想找一个支撑点，最后环上了张云雷的脖颈。

他望着天花板上的琉璃灯，忽然不太合时宜的想到了郭麒麟。郭麒麟是他的一个弟弟，他乐意爱着他，宠着他，护着他，接受他的一点少年脾性。虽说张云雷也没比郭麒麟大几岁，但现在他忽然觉着自己才是被宠着护着的那个。

似乎是察觉到孟鹤堂的分神，张云雷在他的锁骨上不轻不重的咬了一下，扣着他的腰一挺身送到最深处，擦过那个敏感的凸起。孟鹤堂发出一声惊呼，他的嗓子算是音调偏低的那种，但张云雷却从里面听出了一点甜腻的感觉，因为孟鹤堂在他耳边拖着长音叫了声“小妖精”。

也不知道到底谁是，张云雷一边想着一边扣着孟鹤堂的腰身抽送，每一下都碾过他的敏感点进到最里面，而后又抽出大半，再次贯穿他的身体。孟鹤堂颤抖着身子往后仰，露出脆弱的脖颈。

肉体对撞的声音和喘息呻吟声混合在一起，在安静的房间里格外清晰。他们像是两只兴奋的小兽，拼命在对方身上寻找着最为原始的快感。

滚烫的精液填满了甬道，张云雷一退出，白浊的稠液就从红肿的穴口流出来，濡湿了满是褶皱的床单。

张云雷还不忘再帮孟鹤堂照顾一下再次半硬的性器，孟鹤堂忽然有点不好意思，说道：“我自己来就成。”

“好啊。”

结果张云雷笑着拉过孟鹤堂的手，握着他的手在柱身上套弄，孟鹤堂耳朵红的几乎要滴血。

“谁说是这样了……”

11

孟鹤堂和张云雷在床上闹腾一阵，闹着闹着自然而然又做了一次，待洗了澡让客房送了新的衣物换上拾掇完了外面天已经完全黑了。

“小哥哥，”张云雷替孟鹤堂整理好衣领，“天这么晚了，德云社又离得远，你不想在这待着不如到我家住吧。”

孟鹤堂有点好笑的看了他一眼：“你家离这儿可不比德云社更远吗……我不跟师父和栾哥打声招呼就自己出去住了不合适，顶多我明儿再去找你就是了。”

张云雷拗不过他，闷闷的应了一声，但还是给家里管事的打了电话让他派汽车过来。

“怎么了这是？”孟鹤堂看出他不太乐意，笑着过去轻轻捏了下他的脸颊，凑过去吧嗒亲了一口。

张云雷顺势偏过头去，指尖点点自己的嘴唇，也跟着他笑了：“下回亲这儿。”

孟鹤堂又凑过去亲了他一下，这次亲在嘴巴上，声音里带了些许笑意：“这回也成。”

然后门有些不太合适的响了起来，客房的人说张家的汽车来了，他们便下楼去了，只是开车的司机自觉来的十分及时，开的也十分平稳，却莫名其妙的被二少爷瞪了好几眼。

这时候已经凌晨两三点钟，园子已经散了戏了，但德云社的大门却没插插销，不知道是不是给他留的门。

孟鹤堂推门进去，又回身冲张云雷挥了挥手，他们家的汽车才走了。

孟鹤堂有点怕黑，快步穿过一道道月亮门到了后院，忽然见到一间房里透出些许光亮，他走近了才发现这根本就是自己和周九良的卧室。

孟鹤堂推门进去，果然周九良还没睡，坐在床沿不知道在想什么。

周九良听见声响回过头，打量了一眼孟鹤堂身上的衣裳：“先生，您去哪了？”他声音平平的，语调亦十分生硬，闷热的天气孟鹤堂竟然从里面感到一点阴冷。

孟鹤堂怕他身上不舒服，过去探他的额头：“我出去随便逛了逛——顺便——顺便买了件衣裳……你是不是病了，脸上怎么这么热……”

孟鹤堂话没说完忽然被周九良揽着腰一使劲按在了床上，他猝不及防被来了这么一下，脑袋重重的磕到不算柔软的床板上，一时间竟然有点眩晕。

“大概是吧。”

周九良说话的时候与他挨得近，孟鹤堂闻到一股酒味：“怎么还喝酒了……你干什么？！”周九良手上一使劲扯开了孟鹤堂的衣裳，自然看到了他身上错落的深深浅浅的红印。

孟鹤堂有些恼了，蹙起两道秀气的眉毛：“到底怎么了，咱们好好说话成不成？”

“您身边儿那么多人，”周九良把孟鹤堂双手拉过头顶按住他的手腕，“您哪儿还有空听我说话呢？”

德云社能上台弹三弦儿的有三四个人，也是轮换着来，周九良晚上没事，张九龄和王九龙不知道什么时候买了两坛酒来，拉着他一块喝。

周九良不怎么喝酒，即便是喝也十分节制，觉着头有些晕了便离桌回了房。孟鹤堂自从早上出门了一直没回来，周九良自己一个人看着空落落的房间竟然生出一点萧条的感觉。

他算是孟鹤堂带回德云社的，在那之前他在天桥卖艺，有了上顿没下顿的一个人过活。他觉着他是应该感激孟鹤堂的，但时间长了他发现自己对孟鹤堂的情感不止是感激。

不过周九良能看得出来孟鹤堂和郭麒麟之间有点什么，他也知道郭麒麟跟他换房间的时候是做什么，所以他一直把自己的小心思藏着，从不显山露水。反正他有什么事情总是习惯憋在心里的，更何况有了这么个合理的理由。

凡事总讲究个先来后到的，周九良这样安慰自己。但后来他们来了上海，有一天忽然出现了张云雷这么个人，一下子推翻了周九良拿来慰藉自己的理论。

尤其是他看的孟鹤堂身上欢爱留下的痕迹的时候心里勉强维持的天平彻底倾斜了，胃里的酒气忽然翻滚起来，积攒在胸口几乎堵得他喘不过气来。

周九良动作有些粗暴的扯下孟鹤堂身上的衣物，孟鹤堂手被他按着挣不开，想踹他肚子却又有些不太犹豫，怕控制不了力道给他伤了内里。

正是他踌躇的瞬间周九良一用劲让他翻了个身，顺带拿一根系带缠了他的手腕。

周九良拉着孟鹤堂的膝窝把他的腿分到一个有些不可思议的弧度，但他学戏也要开筋骨，所以这个动作倒不会让他很疼，只是这样门户大开的姿势让他十分不适应。

孟鹤堂颤着声叫他：“九良……咱们不闹了好不好……”

周九良脑子里半是醉意半是情欲，哪还听得进他说话。他凑到孟鹤堂耳朵边，湿热的气息落在他的耳边：“先生，那您以后也看看我好不好？”

孟鹤堂竟从他的声音里听出些委屈，但他还没来得及反应，便被一个炙热的东西顶在了身后。

“别——”

周九良对情事知之甚少，遑论扩张这样的事，幸亏穴道不久之前刚被人探寻过，尚未完全闭合，他直接进入的时候孟鹤堂虽说疼，却也不至于无法忍受。

红肿的穴口变得更加敏感，但周九良又是发了狠的回回贯穿到底，孟鹤堂脑子里像是灌了浆糊，也分不清身下是疼痛还是快感，只是断断续续哭着讨饶。

周九良恍惚中找回些许理智，他想自己不应该这样做的，或者他应该更温柔些。

这样模模糊糊的想着，他的动作渐渐放的轻柔了些，甚至动作的生涩的替孟鹤堂套弄起微微抬头的性器来。孟鹤堂现下几乎经不得一点刺激，没多久便射在了周九良手里，但也只是些稀薄的粘液，肠壁随着他的高潮蓦的收缩，紧紧的绞住了硬挺的柱身，连带着周九良也泄在了他身体内。

孟鹤堂几乎有些分不清自己是在现实还是在梦里，忽然觉着有温热的液体一滴一滴的落在背上，他叹了口气，把脑袋埋进柔软的被子里。

窗外响了道雷，酝酿了一整日的雨终于砸了下来。

12

孟鹤堂见到周九良还是在北平天桥，那时候他带着郭麒麟去玩，在先农坛外坛旁边的一块敞地上零零碎碎聚了几堆人看卖艺的。其中看杂耍的人最多，再者那些拿着鼓槌骨板唱大鼓书的妙龄女孩周围聚的人也不少，她们身边大多有个搭伙的弹着三弦子。

周九良也在那弹三弦，但他只是坐在钟塔的台基上一个人弹，旁边没有大鼓娘，因而并没有人看他。

孟鹤堂觉着他弹的不错，就拉着郭麒麟坐在旁边听他弹了两支曲子，然后从兜里拿出两吊钱搁在他面前空落落的柳条盘子里。

“给你开个张吧。”

周九良没说话，搁下三弦左手拿着柳条盘子，垂着右手蹲了一蹲，算是和他请了个安。

郭麒麟忍不住扑哧一下笑出来，孟鹤堂也跟着笑，边笑边问道：“这都谁教你的？现在外头已经不兴这样了。”

“我们这没人去过新式的学堂，总是这样的，只是您走错了地方，先生。”

“我哪是什么先生，我也是唱戏的……诶，你叫什么啊？”

“周航。”周九良答道。

孟鹤堂又问了几句，知道了周九良的三弦是他叔叔教的，但现在那个叔叔已经过世了，他就一个人住在水车胡同，卖艺维持生计。

“哟，合着你还没有师父啊？”孟鹤堂转向郭麒麟问道：“前两天师父是不是说要再找个弹三弦儿的来着？”

郭麒麟不大记得，就含糊的答道：“大概是吧，要不你回去再问问。”

孟鹤堂就问了周九良详细的住址，晚上回去问了师父，郭德纲只说让他第二天带着人来看看。翌日孟鹤堂就起了个早，找了辆人力车自己去水车胡同找周九良。

他顺着一家一家的数过去，数到第六个门的时候敲了敲门，但那窄小的木门没有关严实，自己便开了。里头是个假四合院，院子里扯着根晾衣绳，上头什么各种衣裳挂了一大堆，这里大概是几家人混住的。

“先生。”周九良听到了敲门的声音从屋里走了出来，但还是没改口，依然叫孟鹤堂“先生”。

孟鹤堂懒得再纠正他一遍，从兜里拿出十个银元来，又问他有红纸没有。周九良就回屋里翻找出不知道哪一年贴春联剩下的一小张来给他，孟鹤堂接过来仔仔细细的把那十个银元包在一块，周九良看着那张红纸在他白皙的手指间翻着，心底升腾起一种异样的感觉来。

孟鹤堂终于包的像样了，塞到周九良手里。“待会师父要是收你做徒弟的话你就拿这个当拜师礼，说是你自己的，要是不收……你拿着买糖葫芦吃吧。”

“那您这可够吃个把年的了。”

孟鹤堂笑了笑，拉着他出了胡同又找了两辆人力车回德云社。周九良进去见郭德纲，孟鹤堂就站在外头等。

半晌周九良抱着三弦出来了，脸上看不出什么表情，孟鹤堂直接问道：“师父收你没有？”

“嗯，”周九良点点头，“过两天摆仪式，师父让我到时候再拜园子里那位弹三弦儿的老先生学三弦。”

孟鹤堂还没来得及说什么，就听见郭德纲叫他。

他赶紧过去了，郭德纲瞥他一眼，让他伸手，一把把十个银元拍到他手里。

“才上台几天挣了几个钱啊就开始摆阔绰了？也不想想一个天桥卖艺的小孩能有这些钱吗？”郭德纲摆摆手：“赶紧给我拿走。”

孟鹤堂摸摸后脑勺应了声，拿了钱出门，过去拍拍周九良的肩膀。

“走，师哥给你买糖葫芦去。”


End file.
